A Padawan's Diary
by ioio
Summary: Obi-Wan once had a diary. Luke finds it. Time to realize that a padawan's life is about more than keep peace in the galaxy. Time to get to know the truth about the young Obi-Wan; the one who likes to skip classes, party and sleep till the very afternoon.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1. Prologue

**  
Mos Eisley Space Port, Tatooine**

"Hey Luke, what's up?" Han entered the Millennium Falcon and sat down beside Luke.

"Well, dear friend", Luke answered. "When you were out hunting bounty hunters I went to master Obi-Wan's old cave. I found this." Luke waved with an old book in front of Han's face.

"A book. Great", Han sighted. "I really want to go home to Leia and Benny", he added.  
"Just because you have a kid." Luke was envious.

"Just shut it. You were the one to chose his name anyway" Han smiled. "Not that I don't like the name Ben Solo, but I preferred Han Solo Jr."  
"Poor kid." Luke said. Han ignored him.

"I'll go and find Chewie and tell him we'll be going then. I'm tired of this planet; just sand and Hutts everywhere." Han left Luke alone. Luke barely noticed, he opened the old book.

_A Padawan's dairy_  
_Belongs to Obi-Wan Kenobi  
Don't dare to look, I have a lightsaber_

"A lightsaber, eh?" Luke said to no-one special. "I'm sorry, Ben. I have a lightsaber too, you know."

Luke turned the page and began to read.

* * *

**AN: Hello. No long note here. Just wanted to tell you that this story is about Obi-Wan. Belive it or not. So don't make a scene because he didn't happened to be in the prologue. Patience!  
**

**Please send me a rewiew, they always make me so happy ^^  
**


	2. The Patience

**Chapter 1.  
Coruscant**

I was a little bit late, yes. But not more than an hour. Nothing to get upset about, really. Or, so I thought anyway.

And yes, I did have a couple of drinks that night, but I wasn't drunk or anything. Really, I wasn't.

Well, maybe I used the force to make the hot chick in the red boots eager to make out with me. But it wasn't like she didn't enjoy it. I'm a pretty good kisser, you know.

But no! I haven't heard that we were supposed to go to Naboo to protect some damn queen or whatever. It could be because I fell asleep last time we talked to the jedi council. That wasn't really my fault either. It was master Qui-Gon who woke me up way too early! Then, isn't it quite obvious that I fell asleep while I stood there and listened to something very important? He could have reminded me, anyway.

_X hours earlier_

Qui-Gon walked impatiently back and forth in front of Yoda; who was sitting in his favourite armchair.

"Patient, you must be!" Yoda told him. Qui-Gon glazed at Windu who was looking out over the city.

"But I can't master!" Qui-Gon froze, sat down in an armchair, rose and started to walk again within five seconds. "I have told him a hundred times not to stay out this late. Does he listen to me?"

Neither Yoda or Windu answered him.

"And he knew we were supposed to leave for Naboo tonight. We should have left more than an hour ago", Qui-Gon continued.

"Through the force, I can feel him", Yoda said quietly.

"Yes", Windu turned around. "I can feel him too. He will be here in a minute. But he feels a little bit dizzy..."

"Oh no!" Qui-Gon sighted loudly and wished he was someone else. Someone with a nice and responsible padawan. "He's drunk again."

A moment later Obi-Wan entered the room followed by by a smell of alcohol and a gorgeous girl wearing a low-necked, black dress and red boots. Neither of them saw the jedi masters who were waiting for them.

"Mr Jedi, where is your room?" the girl whispered and hugged Obi-Wans arm. "Let's have some fun together..."

"Welcome back, padawan", Qui-Gon said and took a step forward.

"Oh... Hello master", Obi-Wan said, knowing that a calm and polite Qui-Gon meant a lot of trouble for him later.

"Padawan?" the girl sounded upset. "Aren't you a Jedi knight?"

"Well... You don't care really. That's almost the same thing", Obi-Wan told her with a calm voice. The girl repeated the words and kissed Obi-Wan on his mouth. Yoda sighted.

"The force, he uses!" Yoda said. He sounded more upset than he wanted to. Qui-Gon had had enough.

"You", he told the girl. "Go home and rethink your life."

"And you", he said to Obi-Wan as the girl left the room. "I thought we had talked about this; using the force in such selfish way."

"Yes master."

"Then why, you stupid, ignorant, irresponsible, foolish young padawan, why?"

"Well... She was kinda hot, you know?" Obi-Wan fell forwards. The three jedi masters sighted and wondered how much Obi-Wan actually had drunk.

"We have plenty of time to discuss this later. Now we must hurry to Naboo", Qui-Gon said and helped his padawan up. Yoda and Windu watched them as they left the room. Windu sat down in the armchair opposite Yoda.

"Poor Qui-Gon, he has a hard time educating that boy."

Yoda nodded.

* * *

AN: I don't own any characters (maybe just the hot girl in the red boots). I know that the storyline isn't exactly like in the movies, if that makes anyone upset; I'm really sorry. I don't actually remember everything ^^'

And if someone have read the books or watched the TV-series or read Wookieepedia (I both hate and love that page) or anything else I just have to tell you that I've only seen the movies and made up the rest myself. Like… All jedis are gay or insane! *laugh*

Well school have started now so I may not update very often, but like Yoda says: Be patient!


	3. The Hangover

**Chapter 2.**

**Naboo**

I hate this! I left my master in the woods of Naboo, it was just for a few minutes (I really had to pee), and when I came back after that he had:

1. Found some long eared, two digits IQ kind of local-animal. He's called Jar-Jar. Have you heard of anything more stupid? Who in the whole universe names her child to Jar-Jar? Like a jar? Two jars? Stupid. I hate him.

2. Been attacked (or more like were being attacked) by a bunch of battle droids. How did he find them there? I guess it was the stupid me-have-so-long-ears-animal. Well, I came and took care of them; but I guess there're more of them out there.

After being forced to swim down in this stupid lake we had to talk a few things out with some giant-frogs. How cozy. They didn't even offer us a drink.

_Approximately an hour later_

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and the Gungan called Jar-Jar had decided to take a kind of submarine-shuttle to… the place they were heading for. Obi-Wan didn't know; and he didn't care that much either. He had an extremely bad headache which didn't want to disappear. To have a hangover in a submarine accompanied by his angry master and a very annoying creature had never been something Obi-Wan had longed for.  
Qui-Gon had never longed for it either; and he had never put himself in that kind of situation. But his irresponsible Padawan was in that very situation and Qui-Gon didn't enjoy it.

"Hey, master?" Obi-Wan asked. "When are we going home, eh?"

Qui-Gon took a deep breath; tried to stay calm. A Jedi wasn't supposed to get angry.

"Aren't you answering me, master?" complained the Padawan. A Padawan wasn't supposed to complain; and he was definitely not supposed to have a hangover.

"How old are you?" the Jedi-master answered.

"I'm 25, master. What about it?"

"You are 25 years old. Even if I admit that you are immature, irresponsible and somewhat stupid you are…"

"Look master!" Obi-Wan said loudly and pointed at a shadow outside. "It's a huge fish!"

Jar-Jar interrupted their conversation; to be more precise he kneeled down on the floor and whispered: "Me's afraid these are bad news."

Without a word Qui-Gon pushed the accelerator and the submarine started to lurch. Obi-Wan hadn't been feeling very well from the beginning and now he cursed himself for drinking the night before.

"If you throw up you're so dead", the master said.

The Padawan didn't answer.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, long time no see. I know I'm really slow. Sorry ^^' Here is a new chapter anyway... Please tell me what you think about it! :D**


	4. Luke's Shock

**AN: I do not own anything. This is short. I know. Hopefully I'll write more soon. If you tell me to do so anyway xD  
****Have a merry x-mas everybody ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4. Luke's shock.

**Mos Eisley Space Port, Tatooine **

"What the…?" Luke looked up from the book. He was in shock.

"WHO WERE YOU, BEN?" He screamed to the ceiling and waved with his arms. It certainly didn't look as cool as he had imagined. Stuff like that only looks cool in movies. That very moment Han entered the Millennium Falcon yet again, this time together with Chewbacca. Both of them froze and stared at Luke with weird faces.

"Eh… It's not what it looks like, okay?" Luke tried to explain. Han and Chewbacca nodded, but they didn't look very convinced.

"We are taking off now", Han said. Chewbacca said: "WHUAAA!" And both of them went in to the cockpit.

"Do I want to read more?" Luke asked himself. But he was too curious to not do so.


End file.
